Soos's and Melody's Wedding
by dananderson37
Summary: this is a Story on Soos's and Melody's wedding and the stories that revolve around the wedding. 0920'19 011212 062114 011404 0701130519 2114200912 200805 1908091616091407 020507091419. Cover Image by TurquoiseGirl35
1. Chapter 1

Soos's and Melody's Wedding

CH-1: The Question

A lot has happened in the past 2 years sense the younger Pines Twins helped take back and leave Gravity Falls. The Elder Pines Twins Stan & Ford have sailed to many places of mystery around the world (witch seem to be appearing more and more frequently but that's a story for another time), the younger twins were now attending High School with Dipper being pushed up a Grade (Mable in grade 10 and Dipper in grade 11) and now where this story begins, With Soos the new MR. Mystery trying to find a way to ask his girlfriend a very important question.

Soos was at Greasy's Diner with Melody, he helped her to her seat and took his own.  
'Ok Soos its time to take the Big step' he thought to himself and seeing Melody just in front of him  
'so you enjoying Dinner?'  
Melody looked at him with smile 'um sweetie, we haven't ordered yet'  
Soos looked in front of him and saw the empty table 'oh, um, yea, Just um, tasting I mean teasing I mean…'  
before Soos could correct himself, someone was now talking to him 'May I take your order Mr. Mystery?'  
Soos looked up and Saw Pacifica in her waitress uniform 'oh, yea I'm yea and would like um' then he cleared his thought 'we would like your finest chilly fries for starter and I would like that steak with Vegies, dude'  
Pacifica jotted it down and looked at Melody 'and for you Ms.?'  
Melody 'I'll have the Chicken corn-don-blu with creamed corn' with that Pacifica went to send in the orders.  
Soos a little nervous decided he need a breath 'Um can I be excused?'  
Melody looked at him in confusion 'yes, but you don't have to ask me honey' and Soos went to the washroom.  
Pacifica came with the fries and saw Soos wasn't there 'is everything alright?'  
Melody sighed 'I don't know' and she rubbed the side of her head in anguish 'we have been dating for almost 2 years now, I just wonder is this, our relationship going anywhere?'  
Pacifica wasn't sure on how to address this, or even if it was her place to do so, but she decided give melody her two cents 'like look, he is obviously in love with you, a blind person could tell from a mile away'  
Melody looks up at her 'how long is he going to take, how long does he expect me to wait?' and with that statement she lied her head down in disappointment.  
Pacifica then looked around and saw there was nobody else around apart from lazy Susan so she sat down and started a girl to girl talk with her 'Look Melody, you are like so lucky to have a man like Soos, He is someone who not only listens to what you have to say, but goes out of his way to make you as happy possible and he probably wants it to be perfect'  
'I know, it's just hard to wait so long' Melody said in a solemn yet happy manner  
Pacifica went to get the Chilly fries and handed them to Melody 'anyway one thing I have learned is when a guy is willing take his time and doesn't rush things, they have more in mind than just making woopie'  
Melody raised an eyebrow 'you talk as if from firsthand experience'  
Pacifica laughed a little 'oh let's say I had boyfriends who wanted to go to third base before first base'  
'Did you go that far with them' Melody asked  
Pacifica scoffed 'no and I don't plan to until I meet the Man that respects me for more than just that, and being a good father will also help, as for you if you want to hear the question faster, make him feel under the impression that the whole situation is perfect'  
Meanwhile Soos was in the washroom looking at the mirror 'common dude pull yourself together'  
he pulls out a black velvet box from his pocket 'look its simple, take her on several dates, be her best friend ever, pop the Question'  
he looks at app on his phone "101 ways to pop the question" which featured methods ranging from elaborate fireworks displays, to hiking way out in the boonies and having her say yes due to fatigue. Soos knew he wasn't _the Brightest Knife in the Tool Garden_ , but he definitely knew none of these were any good for Melody. She was better these gimmicks (would probably work on Giffany though, he quickly thought to himself) but he needed to do something more sincere he needed advice on this, he needs to call someone with experience, someone he looks up to and trusts, someone like…

Stanley was sleeping in his hammock on the Stan-o-war while Ford was next to him on a chair writing in his new journal it was turquoise instead of red and still had the fords hand on it but silver instead of gold with the number four on it, 'at last, now that I have all the info on the screaming squid down' he looked his right the side and saw the Jar with the squid in it, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring their findings back to the shack, it might bring some unwanted attention to the mystery shack. Then Stanley's distinct ringtone (If I had a Million Dollars) which in turn awoke the Squid which started to scream and break the glass jar it was in waking up Stanley 'ok brother what happened?' but Stanley looked and saw there was broken glass and ink everywhere and he saw Ford trying to shove the Squid into a new Plastic Jar.  
Ford who was a little flustered 'It was this infernal thing' and after he got the squid in the new container he handed him the phone but then Ford sat down 'its fine, just attend to this while I clean this mess'. Stan was now on the deck of the ship and now answered the phone 'Pines Brothers here, we'll find it even if it doesn't exist'.  
'Hey Mr. Pines its Soos'  
Stan's eyes opened wide 'hey Soos, how is Mr. Mystery?'.  
'Well I called you because, you know Melody?'  
Stanley scratched one of his eyebrows 'yea she's your girlfriend right?' 'That's right dude, and I'm about to… pop her the question'.  
It took Stanley a few seconds to realize what he meant 'wait so she is going to be MRS. Mystery?'  
'That's the dude, but I need a father's advice'  
Stan was confused now 'um Soos what was that, I thought you were asking me for a father's advice'.  
Soos then replied 'I did'  
Stanley then asked 'I'm flattered but why me of all people, I'm probably one of the worst people to get that advice from. Heck McGuget would be a better person to ask, he at least has a racoon wife for whatever that's worth'  
Soos took a deep breath 'well Mr. Pines you want the truth, it's because you are the closest thing ever had to a Father'.  
Stanley was taken back by this would be an understatement but Soos continued 'all my life my dad, real dad never showed up to any event of my life, never taught me anything about life, finding a girl, or just working and Making a man of myself, But you Mr. Pines taught me how to do all that, you did have a strange way of doing so but you did and as I said before you are the only person that I consider a father to me'  
Stanley didn't know what to say, he was never married but he did have a father like love for Soos, he tried to think back to what advice his old man gave him, other than GET OUT!, so he knew he needed to think of something on his own.  
'Ok Soos you want my advice? Here you go' Soos was now listing very carefully.  
'I guess I only got three points to get across, first is don't do anything gimmicky both in your wedding and your marriage life in general, they will get you and your family nothing of any real value, Second always be Invested in what your family has to say, your family will have a great deal of respect for you if you do, and Finally Protect your family and not just from physical threats like monsters and such, but also subtle threats like bad influences and those who seek to tear your marriage and family apart. And with that that's all I have to say, other well than continue what you're doing already and go get her because it's now or never'  
upon hearing those words, Soos felt a little more easy about his situation 'Thanks Mr. Pines, I mean Dad?'  
Stanley was now more shocked than before but then smiled 'Dad, or Father will do'  
it was Soos's turn to be shock, so shocked that astray tear escaped his eye 'ok Dad… goodbye'  
Stanford came up and saw Stanley looking at the moonlit ocean 'so what was call all about?'  
Stanley looked at his brother 'Ford take a seat, because I have story to tell you'

Once Soos was done talking to Mr. Pines he felt a renewal of his confidence, the like of which he had never felt in his life 'ok, Soos dude it is now or never, as Mr.… Father puts it' wow Soos could get use to this.  
Soos went out to the restaurant. Once he saw Melody still sitting there and the Chilly fries untouched and cold, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty but she looked at him and smiled so he sat down. As they were eating their food they both were thinking heavily, Soos was rehearsing in his head on how to ask the question while Melody took Pacifica's words to heart and decided to be more grateful and try to make the situation, meal and other things in their lives seam perfect.  
After their meal they both decided to head on back to the shack and seeing the lighting was relatively good and there wasn't anybody else with in eye sight, Soos decided this was the time 'Melody?  
Melody turned around 'what is it?'  
Soos looked at 'Melody I'm sorry'  
'for what?' she asked  
Soos sighed, sounding very guilty 'for making wait for so long too long' and he got down on one knee  
melody knew what was coming and she had a few things to get off her chest 'and I'm sorry to, for not being patient and wanting to rush things and…'  
Soos 'its fine dude, and mow' and he pulled out the black velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring 'will you marry me?'

The Pines Family were all around table having breakfast, Dipper was doing his homework while Mable was trying to convince MR. & MRS Pines (Mom and Dad) to come to Gravity Falls this year, they say they would love to but they were always too busy.  
Mable sighed and went to get the mail seeing the conversation wasn't going anywhere, once she grabbed the mail she went to the counter and started to look through it 'bill, flier, bill, bill, false charity drive, bill, but then she saw a letter from Gravity Falls, so she opened it and her eyes did that biggering thing they do when she see something she likes.  
When Dipper heard a squeal he knew it could only come from Mable, so looking up he could see Mable at the counter holding an envelope and screaming 'it's happened, its happened, its happened!' with overwhelming joy. 'What Happened Mable?' MR. Pines asked and Mable walked over to him and MRS. Pines and showed them letter.  
In the letter there were 4 inventions and MRS. Pines read one of them out loud 'you are invited to the MelSoos Wedding, June 22nd 2014 at the old Sapwood Chapple in Gravity Falls Oregon' MRS. Pines questioned 'um who is MelSoos?'  
Mable looked at her invitation 'oh it looks like they ran out of room on the invitations so they combined both of their names, kinda cute if you think about it, oh its Soos and Melody's wedding' and she looked at her invitation and something on it and she squealed again and this time it hurt dipper's hears a little.  
Dipper rubbing his ears 'ok now what?' he asked.  
Mable showed Dipper her invitation "I'm going to be a Bride's maid 'and Mable's eyes did that big pupil thing even more witch dipper thought was impassable.  
Now Dipper was looking at these invitations 'wow, congrats Soos' Dipper and Mable looked at their Parents 'well you got to come this time, please' and their parent looked at each other and smiled 'how about this, we come and spend the month of June there, seeing that Mable is a brides maid she probably has some wedding plans to attend to, that way we attend the wedding and have a little vacation as well, then we'll leave for work in July and you two can stay for the rest of the summer and take the bus back here like last time'  
Dipper and Mabel smiled then together said 'perfect'  
Dipper and Mable were in separate rooms now that they were well into their teens but they were still well boned and there had nook that was sandwiched between their rooms so it made it feel like a shared room.  
'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh' Mable was hopping up and down  
Dipper was on the phone 'you been saying that for that past 20 minutes, want to take it down a notch or ten'  
Mable eyebrows twisted a little 'this is Soos's Wedding you can't tell me you're not a little excited'  
Dipper then retorted 'a little yes, excessively? NO'  
Mable thought of a few people that Dipper would be excessively excited to see but she decided to keep it down, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

CH-2: Stories

It was a very long car trip to Gravity Falls from Piedmont, the Pines Family Decided to stop at a restaurant on the way there and Mable being Mable decided to be a little flirtatious with the waiter.  
Dipper then had to ask 'Mable are you still in you boy crazy phase?'  
Mable replied with an unhesitant 'Yes, Definitely, Absolutely!' Dipper could only face palm to that.  
'Well you can't say she is dishonest' Mr. Pines said in a joking manner 'and is that from the love letter I wrote your mother?'  
Mable now sheepishly smiling 'maybe'  
'Love letter?' Dipper asked inquisitively  
Mr. Pines blushed a little 'oh yea, I wrote a letter to your mother after our first date…'  
'And the send, third and fourth' Mrs. Pines added as she sat down 'but the Yes, Definitely, and Absolutely thing didn't come until a little later…'

 _ **Flashback to about 1998**_ _  
_*** Pines was nervously passing back and forth nervously reading a letter that he wrote and his Uncle Stan couldn't help but notice his dilemma 'all right slick, what's got you in a pinch and don't tell me you're not, I can tell'  
*** Pines just sat down next to his uncle 'well I've been dating **** for at least a year now, and I'm wanting to ask for her hand in marriage'  
Stan rubbed his chin 'what do her parents think of you?'  
'Can't tell, her mother died at birth and according to her, her father was a no account hippie that she cut all ties to'  
'where is she now?' Stan asked firmly  
'just in the wax museum part of the shack' *** said  
Stan then sees that *** has a letter in hand 'so what's in the letter' and he takes it  
*** protested but it was too late 'let's see, _*** you are as refusing as the due on spring grass'_ Stan said 'ok' then continued to read the letter ' _I will always carry you in my hat for all tims'_ Stan looked at his nephew in confusion _'will you marry me?'_  
Stan took *** to his office 'ok I don't think anyone is going to marry someone with poetry skills like this'  
'weren't you divorced recently' *** said sarcastically  
Stan the retorted 'hey I had to be married in order to be divorced, so technically I have experience in this sort of thing' and he starts jotting things down on the letter 'ok um, and that, now top it off with… done! And he hands the letter to ***.  
*** looks at it 'is this really going to work?'  
Stan just slaps him on the back 'have I ever been wrong…don't answer that'  
*** hands the letter to **** and she reads it '**** I've always loved you, even before we met I loved you and now I can't conceive of a life without you, will you Mary me? Yes, Definitely, Absolutely?' and looks at him and back at the letter and smiled then Kissed him 'all of the above' she said and *** gave her an engagement ring.

 _ **Back to 2014**_  
Mable now a little giddy 'so Grunkle Stan wrote that letter'  
Mrs. Pines looked at Mable as if to say duh 'I'm a detective, even back then I was a new recruit in the PMPD (Piedmont Police Department) and I could tell the difference between your fathers writing and his Uncle's flattery' and she takes a bite of her grilled chicken.  
After Mr. Pines takes a bite out of his Philly Cheese Steak sandwich he asks 'why do you have such interest in that letter anyway?'  
Mable and Dipper look at each other and Dipper Begins to explain Mable's boy crazy phase their first summer at Gravity Falls.

After another three and half hours of Driving Mable and Dipper can finally see Gravity Falls water tower and Mable was beyond ecstatic, she would point out all the land marks, locals, and everything in between.  
Mr. Pines seeing his daughter's reaction to all this definitely had him intrigued 'wow Mable, you react to this like a kid going to Disney land'  
Dipper Smiled 'yep, every time we come here now, she gets all excited'  
Mable looked at her family 'and why not? See there is the mall, and that is where the wood stick festival happens, and there is Greasy's Diner where they make the best chilly fries ever, and just beyond those trees is the…'  
as they turn the corner the see the mystery shack still with the S fallen over making it say mystery hack  
Mrs. Looking at it said to herself 'unfortunate letter misplacement'  
in front of the Shack they saw a welcoming party with a banner that said "Welcome Pines Family", the group consisted of Wendy, Soos with Melody in arm, McGucket though his beard has been cut and looks like he is wearing shoes but still acts the same, Robbie looking less goth/emo, he actually looks respectable now, with Tambry hand in hand, Grenda, Candy, Gideon now looks like his in great physical shape but still shorter than everyone in town apart from the gnomes, Pacifica in her work outfit with a light coat over top and beside her was the one that Mable was looking forward to seeing the most.  
'Waddles!' and she ran up to the pig who was now much larger than she was and tried to pick him up Pacifica walked up to her 'he weighs almost 500LBS, I don't think even Grenda can lift him'  
upon hearing this Grenda walks up to them 'that sound like a challenge' and she tries to lift Waddles but couldn't 'ok your right' so she hugged him instead  
During the exchanges Stan and Ford showed up, and before anyone could blink Mable ran up to the both of them at what Dipper estimated to be Mach 5 and hugged them both till their faces were blue.  
Eventually they were freed from her grasp and Stan was able to talk 'huff, huff, it's wonderful to see you to pumpkin, and look at you, you've gotten so tall, or I've been shrinking'  
Mable, with her arms around both of her grunkles 'no you haven't been shrinking' she looked up to her Grunkle her forehead reaching his mouth.  
Mable and Dipper are staying at the attic room like always but with a divider screen wall in between their beds (they are Fifteen, they need their privacy from each other)  
After they were all moved then they decided to head to the living room where everyone else was waiting and talking and sharing stories and Dipper heard his mom finishing a story on the lamby lamby dance and everyone was having a good laugh at it.  
'MOM REALY!? You're telling that story' Dipper said in a panic/disgust but before he could vent any more an unexpected voice of reason came in.  
Robbie clearing his voice 'look Dipper it's all fine we all have experiences like the Lamb Lamby dance'  
everyone especially Tambry and Wendy was now looking at Robbie with a notable shock in their eyes.  
'Oh you want to hear my experience? Well then have a seat because it's a dusie'

 _ **Flashback about 10 years before Dipper and Mable came to Gravity Falls  
**_ Robbie was walking down the street with his Mom 'Why do we have to go to old people place mommy?' Robbie asked.  
his Mom smiled and explained 'because Daddy is there helping two elders who passed in the night out of there'  
Robbie looking a little confused 'but why are we going?'  
'well there is a lot of people there and he can't take the bodies away with so many elderly eyes watching and the staff of the home couldn't make them leave the building for ten minutes because it was 17 degrees Fahrenheit (-8 c) and they have no coats'  
Robbie really confused 'why do they have no coats?'  
His mom almost laughed 'because it one of their policies, something to do with some Trembly fellow'.  
The two of them make it to the home and Robbie was with his parents who was talking to a head staff member 'ok so it will go like this, you two' the head staff member pointed to Robbie and his mom 'will distract the members of the home in the main living space while we (Dad and Staff) get the bodies out'  
Robbie was not too pleased with his current getup 'Mom why am I dressed like this' show his costume that looked like a teddy bear with a grim reaper cloak on and with a scythe in hand  
'you look great, what a great Grin Reapbear you make' Mom said in a cueing manner  
'but I thought we was supposed to distract them from death?' Robbie asked innocently  
his Mom patted him on the shoulder 'oh no sweetie pie, we are distracting them from the bodies, but death we sort of reinforce in their minds a good thing, something to look forward to'  
Robbie tilting his head 'oh' and he and his mom went to the room to do the not Grin Reapbear dance for the elderly folk.

 _ **Back to 2014  
**_ 'so you distracted them as their buddies were hauled away?' Mable ask slightly shocked.  
Robbie only shrugged 'yea, pretty much' and he put his arm around Tambry, but then he looks at Dipper 'Dipper, things like my Grin Reapbear or the Lamby Lamby dance isn't anything to be ashamed of, those are memories that you and your loved ones will cherish for your life… but to go showing it off either'  
Dipper now feeling a little better then wondered 'are you going to continue your family business?'  
Robbie laughed at the question 'oh **** no, I love my Parents but I'm still a die-hard rebel'  
'So what is a Die-hard rebel going to do for a living?' Ford asked with a sense of scepticism  
Robbie without hesitation or doubt answered 'a Doctor'. Everyone in the room was silent though Tambry was cuddling him a little more  
Wendy had to ask 'how is that a die-hard rebel's career?'  
Robbie then Answered 'think about it, both of my parents make their living of the deaths of others, not condemning or anything but still, so the best way to be a die-hard rebel in my family is to make a living by helping others stay alive, and my recent scores in Math, the Sciences, and Biology exams show me that I have a promising chance to make that career'  
Mable now intrigued 'what kind of Doctor?  
Robbie looked around for a bit then remembered his sweater and his part in the zodiac 'I am thinking Heart surgeon' he looked around 'but enough about me, Soos and Melody are the main attraction'  
'Thanks Rob Dude and thank you all dudes for coming'  
then Melody Stood up 'now may our wedding planner come forward and give us all the plans we need'  
Mable then Stood up and holding a file that was labeled MelSoos wedding plan v-1.13, as she opened she gave sheets of paper to those she thought would be able to execute the plans on the sheets 'ok so the plan will go like this, we have the yard in front of the old sap church reserved for this wedding but we need a decorations, Grunkle Ford you and the men will find and handle all the heavy items like tables, the canopy, and fencing. Ladies our job is twofold, first is all the floral and décor like streamers, veils, and things'. She then took a Breath and flipped through another page 'and next we'll proceed with Phase two witch is the Dresses and Tuxes and like before we'll divide into groups to get it done, this should take a few days and once that is done then it's to Phase 3 the Parties, Bachelor Party for the men and Bachelor Party for the women, but I'll save the details for that day'  
everyone was just standing around while Mable took a breath  
'and Finally on Saturday we'll start Phase 4 the actual wedding' she looked to the people just standing there 'OK! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Pig and Goat lets GO, GO, GO!' she said as pounded her hands together like a dill Sargent.


	3. Chapter 3

CH-3: Plans, Dresses, and Stress

Soos was at a store counter reading through the list out loud that Mable gave him and it was very impressive 'let's see, we need 50 large round tables, 4 large rectangular tables, and about 500 chairs and…' but he was interrupted buy the Store clerk  
'um sir this is a pizzeria, you want the "general events" store across the street' and she pointed towards said store.  
'That's what I was trying to tell you Soos' Dipper in his angst tone  
Soos looking at Dipper and then Apologised to the clerk  
'I'm Sorry Dudes, I'm just a little nervous that's all' he says to the rest of the crew as wiped his head with a dirty cloth  
Stan puts an arm on his back 'Soos its fine, good even to be nervous before your wedding'  
Ford then had to ask 'were you nervous before your wedding?'  
Stan then replied 'nope, not even a little bit' then he took a breath 'it didn't even last a full two months'  
'why is that?' Soos and Dipper asked as they were looking at the products in the store  
Stanley looking some chairs as he told them about his short lived marriage  
'well it started when I was serving jail time in Columbia'

 _ **Roughly sometime in the mid 80's**_

'So what are you willing to wager?' Stanley said as he held his cards in hand  
'Levantare media papa' Rico said as he slid a potato on the dish at the center of the table  
'Levantare media papa y seis frijoles' Jorge said placed his bets on the plate  
Stanley smiled and looked at it 'am I playing with men or boys?' everyone at the looks at him 'if you truly want to be men, you would raise the stakes' and he places all of his meat on the plate (about 2 TBSP) and everyone including the two guards was all 'wow and oh'  
Rico looking at his hand 'He terminado' and he placed his cards down and so did two other inmates.  
Stanley looking at Jorge 'well are you still in?'  
Jorge then Smiled 'Vere tu carne y ultimo de mis otros seis frijoles' and placed the bets on the plate and he spoke in broken English 'now reveal hand' and he showed his four aces 'no what you have?'  
Stanley looking at his hand 'well, it all looks like you… GOT FLUSHED!' and he showed a strait flush.  
Jorge put his hands on his head and Shouted 'AY CARAMBA!'

Stan now enjoying his well won meal 'sweet, I bet there is at least 300 calories in this meal', as he was finishing his meal two guards approached him 'Senor Pines?' one asked  
Stanley looking confused replied in the only thing he knew in Spanish 'si?'  
the other guard then spoke 'tienes que venir con nosotros ahora!' and the both of them picked him up by each arm and took him away.  
Stan protesting 'what? Oh come on I didn't cheat, that's only for black Jack, and go fish!', as they took him away Rico and Jorge went to what was left in the dish and started to eat it.

Stanley was seated in what he assumed to be the warden's office, both guards were still on either side of him, 'this couldn't be good' he quickly thought to himself but then from a door other than the one he enter in came the warden.  
He sat himself down and spoke to the guards 'Dejanos' and the guards left. The Warden then took a two small glasses and a bottle of Columbian wine Dictator and poured them both half a glass and Spoke to him in much better English but had a heavy Columbian accent 'sorry for the measure I took to get you here, Mr. Pines was it?'  
Stanley taking a sip of the wine 'yes I am, what's it to yea?'  
The Warden then looked through a prison record he had on the desk. 'Well looking through this record Mr. Stanley Pines, you are a swindler, con-artist, professional hustler, and Smuggler'  
Stanley was indifferent to the list of crimes, he's already in jail 'yea so what, I'm already in jail'  
the Warden then closed the file 'look I'm not going to beat around the bush, I have a daughter that would love start a new life in America, and you could help her get that new life'  
Stanley was looking 'ok I'm intrigued'  
the warden continued 'here's the deal, I'll get you out of prison within the week and if you marry my daughter, I'll get you two tickets to a State that you're not banned from' he took a sip of the wine 'get my daughter an American citizenship and you can be on your way'  
Stanley was shock, finally he had a way out but took another sip 'give that case of wine and you got a deal' and the two of them shook hands.

The week went by in a flash, and Stan eventually met Maria who was easy on the eyes and spoke really good English and all round seemed to be a good lady but Stanley could tell she wasn't interested in him romantically but they both knew that they were their ticket out of there. The ceremony wasn't anything big or fancy at all, heck she only wore a white dress and had nothing but empanadas for the dinner. True to his word the Warden paid for their tickets to Salt lake Utah. After a month or so dealing with immigration Maria was now an American citizen with working vise and everything that she'll need, not to long after that they both went to the local governmental office to file for a divorce. Stanley now loading his vehicle with the last of his possessions, he looked at Maria 'we'll there you go, everything is ready and set up' and he takes his ring off and hands it to her  
as she takes it Maria looks at Stan 'I hope you find a better future for yourself'  
'me to' Stan said as he closed up his window and drove off

 _ **Back to 2014**_

Soos was now even more nervous than before and was rifling through the sample books of different cloths like a bad comic book.  
Stanley then walked up to him 'Soos your marriage is nothing like mine, mine was a Trojan marriage, a façade, false and nothing to really noting. Yours on the other hand is genuine, real and will last a lifetime, certainly past my lifetime.  
Everyone had a good chuckle then they saw Wendy walking towards them.  
Stanford smiled 'what brings you here?'  
Wendy rolled her eyes 'ug it is way to girly to be with them'  
'but aren't you a girl?' Robbie asked  
Wendy sighed 'yes I am, and I like to do girly thing here and there but even my femininity has its limits' and she looks at the situation of the men 'Besides, I think you guys can use my help' and she takes the sheet of paper from Soos, ok we have a lot of work to do.

The Girls went to the only wedding store in town labeled "Wedding Pains Aren't us", they had everything you would need for a wedding apart from heavy items, long ribbons, bows, flowers, fountains, even an area to make custom wedding baskets and wedding Photographers who were sitting on seats on a self like products, they even had price tags on them.  
Mable decided to check out the photographers and looking at the price tags 'let's see $999.99, 1,999.99, and 4,999.99' she then stands in front of them 'ok give your best pitch, starting with you' she points to the least expensive one.  
'well… um you get all your pictures taken with this here classical camera' he shows her the camera that looks like it should be in a museum  
she looks closely at the film and noticed something off about it 'is that fruit-by-the-foot?'  
The photographer looked down in shame 'I can't afford real film'  
the next one then cleared his thought 'sit down Gill and see a pro at work… with me not only do you get professional pictures of all your attendance but they will receive a little picture frame with the bride and groom.' He shows her the picture frame and it looked decent enough for something that was made from tin foil, drinking straws and dried macaroni noodles.  
Mable then changed her attention to the final and most expensive one by a large margin and he spoke in a very southern accent 'look lill lady I maybe the most expensive but you will get your bang for your buck with me because not only do get the pictures taken with state of the art cameras and studio lights but the bride and groom will get a large portrait of them and all the guests will receive a small album that can also be digitalized for tablets and smartphones plus we have theses smile mints  
'Smile mints?' Mable questioned  
the photographer smiled 'I'll show you, hey Gill come here I got something for yea'  
Gill came 'oh this is ol gills big break and…' the photographer slipped the mint into his mouth and his face contorted till it looked like it was in a permanent smile  
'ok, Gill you can sit back down' and gill sat back down with a uncomfortable smile on his face, the photographer looked back to Mable 'so we got a deal?'  
Mable a little uneasy by what she saw took a breath 'um let me check with the bride, but it looks likely to be a yes'

It was the next day and Wendy knew she couldn't avoid it, the thing she dreaded the most, Brides maid Dress shopping and worst of all she was the maid of honor witch meant that apart from Melody she would be getting the most attention.  
'Ok what do you think of this one?' the fashion store manager asked as melody was standing on the pedestal with a white wedding dress that had vey puffy shoulders and completely covered her upper chest and neck  
Mable looking at it 'well, the colour is nice but it seems to be little retro, what do you think melody?'  
Melody struggling to breath 'I think the… colour is nice but it's… a little… tight around the neck and… torso'  
the Store manager just escorted her back to the change room 'its ok, nobody expects the first one to be the one'  
each dress seemed to get more outrageous than the last, one had this big octopus hat thing that was bigger than Melody, according to the Clerk its all the rage in Britain, next was a white drees that covered everything apart from the eyes… seemed a little too middle eastern, another dress looks like it was made from old tie die shirts from the 60's or 70's that Mable didn't seem to mind but Pacifica, Tambry, Melody and even Wendy had to Protest.  
Wendy looking through the piles of dresses then asked 'how are the boys doing?'  
Tambry then laughed 'they finished a long time ago'  
Wendy the shouted 'what do you mean s long time ago!?'  
Tamrby then showed a pic of them on her phone 'the only thing they needed to get is some suits and ties and fitting them doesn't take that long' and she check a message 'they are back at the church setting more things up and according to ford they should be done in a hour or two'.  
Wendy could only sigh 'man, guys have it easy at least when weddings are concerned'.  
After she was done venting she saw a simple dress about Melody's size, strapless, and yet looked like it had a good figure to it. Thinking nothing of it she took it to Melody who was now in an outfit that can only be described as Giant open white umbrella for a skirt and a the bodes that looked like a sail with fishnets tightly clinging tightly around it.  
'Hey look what I found' as Wendy showed the dress to melody.  
Melody was tiered, she had tried on at least 17 dresses so far and it had taken them at least 5 hours and she didn't want to try on another dress but she knew she had to 'ok, let's get this over with' after spend a good 10 mins in the changing room.  
Melody came out and every one was astonished, it looked like it was made to measure. Sure there was some tweaking needed here Mable noted and seeing how happy Melody is, they found it.

Melody wanted the theme of lavender for the bride's maids and green for the groom's men so the Girls went and looked for the right dresses, Pacifica and Mable were looking for some lavender dresses to see if any four are matching or similar enough to each other. As the girls searching, one of the dresses started to float on its own and floated its way over to Mable and started to weep 'always a Bride's maid, never a Bride'.  
Before the dress could attack anyone Pacifica took a silver mirror out of her purse 'no! No! We have no time for this' and waved it around the dress until it fell on the ground, Pacifica looked at the mirror and could see the ghost 'ok I'm going to get Dipper so he can get rid of this'  
despite what just happened, Mable couldn't help but tease Pacifica 'don't take too long getting him' and she shoots her a wink.  
after an hour, Pacifica finally returned, Wendy and Mable just gave each other a knowing nod as Pacifica walked by.


	4. Chapter 4

CH-4: Party Time!

Both Soos and Melody were sitting on the bench on the deck of the mystery shack, they were just enjoying a nice cuddle with each other before inedibility comes. Everything was ready, the dresses were picked, the reception area was set up, and Soos ordered about eighty or so large pizzas. All in all they had a good ten minutes to themselves and they were going to make the most of it.  
'So… are you happy?' Soos asked sheepishly  
Melody leaned her head on his shoulder 'I'm am glad that I'm not putting on any more wedding dresses and yes I'm Very Happy'  
Soos was quiet for a bit just patting Melody's head 'well um, what do you look forward to the most?'  
Melody thought on that for a sec 'well I look forward to having a wonderful husband who pays attention the needs of not just me, but also his grandmother, friends, family and even himself' Soos was about to ask something but she put her finger on his lips, 'and also that that husband is going to be a wonderful father'  
Soos gently took her hand down from his face and looked down solemnly ' I have no Idea how to be a father, my rea… biological father was never a part of my life apart from some post cards I got from him that all said the exact same thing "sorry champ, Couldn't make it this year. Real busy again. See you next year for sure!"  
As he said those words melody could detect both heart break and Anger, but he hides both very well but she gently strokes the side of his face 'you are easy ten times the man, he ever was' she smiled 'some individuals like the Manitors may think that they are manly because they have great deal of physical strength, pain tolerance, 3 Y chromosomes, or fist for nipples… all that helps but it's not what defines a MAN. You are willing to fix things, both physical and mental, you care for others and put their needs before your conveniences' she give Soos a big kiss on the lips and looks lovingly in his eyes 'that is what makes a great father, not good, not passable but Great' and lays her head on his chest so she can hear his heart beat 'and I'm marring the MAN who has all those qualities'

Soos taking in all that she said but as he was about to say what he was going to say two strange looking limos drove up to the shack, they looked like limousines but their wheels were replaced with two dozen small mechanical legs each and one was plane white while the other was unmistakably decorated by Mable with sparkles, tassels, and all manner of stickers except on the windows, mirrors, and windshield. Mable, Pacifica, Wendy, Mrs. Pines and all the other girls came out of the Mable decorated vehicle and Dipper, Robbie, Mr. Pines, and the Stan bros came from the other.  
Mable and Stanley walked up to the engaged couple who were enjoying a last second cuddle 'alright love birds' Stanley said in his groggy voice  
'it's time to Party!' Mable shouted as she fired a giant party popper  
old man McGucket came out of the white one approached Soos 'no need to worry about the shack, we older fellas will take care of it'  
Soos looked at Stanley 'you not coming?'  
Stanley turned to Soos 'look, we are old, too old for shin digs like this… you young folk have your fun and we'll have our brand of fun' then he smiled 'but I promise this, I will be there for the wedding… I'm father of the groom after all' and he gave Soos a hand shake 'now go enjoy yourself, you won't be a bachelor for long'  
'not even for 20 hours' Ford added as he looked at his holo-watch.  
Soos then gave the Limos a look over 'so what are these contraptions?'  
'thems… err they are my inventions,' McGucket proudly stated 'I calls… call them Limolipedes or do I call them Millisines' he said as he stroked his chin the shrugged 'none the matter, yous… you go ahead and enjoy your Parties'  
Soos and Melody gave eachother a quick kiss and went on their appropriate vehicles and drove off.

It was a beautiful afternoon in the park, not a cloud in the sky, temperature was perfect for t-shirts so the head doctor of the local asylum decided to take a dozen patients who suffered from a strange combination of Myiapodophobia and Mechanophobia there so they can learn to handle their fears.  
'that's good Steve, as you can see there is nothing to fear' the doctor said as Steve had a millipede in his hand letting it climb his arm even though he was a little uneasy about it.  
Another patent was shaking as she started up a golf cart and her nurse was watching over her 'amazing and see, the cart hasn't done anything to harm you' and she patted the patient on the shoulder and the patient smiled.  
All through the park Nurses and patients doing similar things, all of a sudden the white Limolipede came from over the hill and charged through the park road to the other side.  
One of the Patents pointed at it and screamed in horror 'it's the mechanical millipede of my nightmares!'  
another then shouted 'run before it devours us all!' and with that two thirds of the patients either ran to the far corners of the park or were hiding under park tables or trees in the fetal position rocking back and forth.  
One of the nurses walked up to the doctor 'have to take them to the park you said, they will be fine you said'  
the Doctor sighed 'well at least our patients who have fears of cheery pop music and sticker covered vehicles are still here'.  
Upon saying those words everyone could hear music (think the music from Mable's smile dip coma) coming from the same direction as the first Limolipede and the glitter, sparkle, sticker covered Limolipede came blaring that happy tune, and as if on Q the rest of the patients scattered to the far reaches of the park.  
The Doctor could only face palm 'oh Jiminy Cricket, it will take hours to find them all'

The Girls made their way to the mall and did all things that women do in Bachelorette parties with some editing here and there, especially with her mom being with them. In short she had to keep it PG and Mable only being fifteen years old wasn't allowed to drink, but none of that wasn't going to stop her from making this the best Bachelorette party in recent memory.  
First they went to the Dr. Frankenstein's build your stuffy castle, Melody made a giant gofer stuffy dressed as Soos on their first date. Everyone else got themselves a small stuffy that could fit in a purse  
Then they went to the local petting zoo where of course they saw all sorts of cute and cuddly ones that they cot to single hug and all the rest, and they saw a few animals that Mrs. Pines called crimes against nature, like some sort of Bear Pig cub thing and a Toad that had a flower growing on its back.  
Soon enough they went to the spa to get Manicures, pedicures, massages and anything else relaxing. The girls were all on their bellies on the message beds as they were being messaged (by women) and having special smoothies.  
Wendy then looked over to Tambry 'so… how are things going with you and Robbie?'  
As her back made a few popping noises as she answered 'it's going fine, a bump here and there but that is expected in a relationship… right'  
Melody smiled 'of course, from what I found, the healthiest relationships have times where both partners but heats and even argue… as long it's not excessive.  
Pacifica then added 'and from what I can see, he genuinely cares for you and pays attention to you and your dilemmas, you should consider yourself lucky'  
Tambry smiled then relaxed as the women continued to message her 'thank you'  
Mable taking a sip of her smoothie 'so Pacifica?'  
Pacifica knew what Mable was going to ask so she answered before she could finish the question 'my relationship with the boys were very shallow to say the least.'  
Wendy huffed as Pacifica continued 'that last one… Jerald Vince Handguard was trying to get fresh too early'  
Pacifica sighed 'I know my parents say nothing but I know they are the ones who keep setting me up with those hen pecked boyfriends'  
Candy and Grenada nodded in agreement  
Pacifica then looked at Mable 'so how is Dipper's relationship going with that Jenifer girl?'  
Mrs. Pines and Mable winced at the sound of the name 'she is a manipulative little wench who has no business being with my brother' Mable said coldly  
Mrs. Pines looked at her daughter 'Mable... you forgot overly entitled brat and good for Mason for dumping her'  
Pacifica smiled a little 'that bad huh?'  
Mable laid her head down 'I prefer not to talk about that jerk'  
Pacifica sheepishly asked 'was I ever that bad?'  
Mable without hesitation replied 'not even half way as bad, heck the unic… horses weren't even that bad'  
Wendy lifting her head 'so why haven't you and Dipper gone a date yet?'  
Pacifica almost choked on her smoothie 'what?'  
Wendy continued 'it's very obvious you two like each other'  
Mrs. Pines was now looking at this girl as she blushed 'well a couple of reasons, the first is we both thought it would be healthy to date other people first, to you know diversify our dating profiles and such'  
all the girls looked at her with scepticism and Mable knew she was going to have a word with Dipper on this later.  
Pacifica sighed 'The second is my Mom & Dad really don't like Dipper and I mean don't like him'  
Mrs. Pines then asked 'Do you like him?'  
upon hearing the question Pacifica couldn't help but blush.

As the women were doing their thing, the men went to do more man friendly things or Soos man things. None of it was the stereo typical MAN things like the Manitors liked to do, their activities had some unnecessary food eating contest but for the more part they went to the arcade.  
Dipper just finished a round of Fight Fighters with Robbie when he decided to take a break from gaming and went for a little walk, Dipper found Soos sitting on a bench deep in thought.  
Dipper sat next to him 'ok big man whats got your mind in a knot?'  
Soos looked at Dipper then looked across the street 'well Dipper dude, it's just that before you guys picked me up Melody and I were talking to each other about how much and what we love in each other.  
'Ok that is something that's a soon to be weds do with each other, what's the problem?' Dipper asked  
Soos sighed with a light feel of disappointment in his voice 'the problem dude is I'm no good with words, seriously Melody gave me a heat felt talk on what she truly thought of me and I can't even think of a sentence to describe her' and with that Soos looked down  
Dipper had no Idea on how to approach this but he knew someone who could and he quickly went off.  
Mr. Pines came a few minutes later and asked Soos 'I hear you need some help?'  
Soos looked at the Man 'well older Dipper dude…' and Soos explained everything that Melody said and his situation.  
Mr. Pines was stroking his chin 'hym that is a tricky situation, so tell me what you think of her' and he put his hand in his pocket.  
Soos sat up right and cleared his mind and throat 'um well I think she's the most amazing person I met, she's funny and simply fun to be around and she knows what to say and how to say it.' Soos looked up at the setting sun 'and she still loves me despite my flaws and at times, strait up stupidity' and Soos looked down.  
Mr. Pines folded his arms and thought for a moment 'it sounds like you feel inadequate to be a married man and eventual father'  
Soos could only nod and Mr. Pines continued 'and you have no idea on what you can do for your children once they are smarter than you are'  
Soos looked at Mr. Pines as if to say 'ok your good' so Mr. Pines just told him 'I am a professional physiatrist, I know my way around even the most fortified minds, but that's beside the point… my point is don't worry about your kids getting smarter than you. Dipper is already leagues ahead of me and Mrs. Pines, and soon Mabel will be as well' Mr. Pines sighed but smiled 'and we couldn't be happier… the best thing my wife and I can do for Dipper and Mabel is Love them unconditionally and advise them to the best of our abilities' Mr. Pines looked at Soos and Smiled 'you will be a great husband and father, you are taking it very seriously and hope to do it right'  
Soos looked and saw that the sun had completely set, he got up and looked at Mr. Pines who also got up 'thank you' and shook his hand.  
Mr. Pines smiled 'no problem, oh by the way what's your phone number?'  
Soos took out his phone and showed his contact info, after Mr. Pines got it Soos got a message from him and he played it and it was Soos's little talk about melody'  
Mr. Pines opened the door to the arcade 'you could use that for your message for Melody'

Stanley, Stanford, Mcgucket, and Lazy Susan were all playing a game of Brook, as they played Stanley couldn't help but ask 'hey do you think were missing anything significant?'  
Stanford then replied 'oh most defiantly' and he looked through his cards 'but I'm sure they can figure it out on their own' and he placed a couple of cards down.  
'I's thinks… I think they are more than capable of having fun without us old bags' Mcgucket looked at his cards and placed three cards on the table.  
Lazy Susan was looking at her cards with her good eye 'so we all knew this marriage was coming… but are any of you up for a little wager?'  
Stanley looked over at her 'what kind of wager'  
Suzan placed a couple of cards down 'oh, nothing major just a wager on who is getting married next'  
Stanley frowned a little 'what, you are suggesting we all bet on our friend's and family's romantic interactions, living up to the ultimate old person's cliché?, count me in'  
Ford face palmed 'for goodness sake' and Mcgucket decided to join in and place the wager.


	5. Chapter 5

CH-5 (Final): The Wedding

Melody got up well before anyone else, she tip toed her way to the kitchen and found Soos enjoying a bowl of cereal and he had an empty bowl next to his 'hey darling, care to join me' and slid the empty bowl to her  
'no, I'm not hungry' and Melody sat in a chair next to him  
Soos raised an eyebrow and smiled 'not getting cold feet are we?'  
Melody smiled 'like you right now?'  
Soos then took his feet out of a large metal bucket full of ice and water 'hey dipping my feet in ice water while I eat my favourite cereal helps me relieve stress'  
Melody looked at her soon to be husband and dragged the bucket closer to her and used her feet to put Soos's feet in the bucket then her feet in to 'I'll have a bowl of Poppy PopperZ'

A couple of hours passed and Stanley awoke and as he got up he could feel his left shoulder pop 'well that's expected' and he walked around the house to see who is awake and to see how Soos has been keeping up the mystery shack, sure he didn't have to worry about the basement since the Shack moved about fighting monsters during weirmegdon, and finally settled about 200 feet from its original location. He could see that it was turning into Soos's home now most of the pictures are of Soos, Melody, or Soos's Grandma 'what was her name again? Ambulita? Addidia?' Stanley couldn't remember but he did notice that she aged horribly in the past two and a half years, she is now staying at a respectable old folks home and is well taken care of but that is beside the point, Stanley had this old place technicaly long than Stanford and he had a sentimental attachment to it and wanted to see if it is going to be well taken care of, and he could see that indeed it is. Stanley rounded a corner to the family… Living… T.V. room yea we'll stick with that, Stanley rounded the corner to the T.V. room and found Soos and Melody coddled up to each other with their feet in a large bucket of ice water for some reason almost asleep… somehow. Soos looked up and saw Stanley 'hey Mr. um Dad it's nice to see you this morning'  
Stanley smiled 'thank you… I know you see me as a father and as much as I'd like to be, I am not' and he looked away but Soos quickly got up and placed his hand on Stanley's shoulder 'about that, I think I have a way around that' and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few pieces of paper and show them to Stanley.  
Stanley read through them 'these are adoption forms!' and he quickly scrolled through them again 'how, why… what would your family think of these?!'  
Soos patted him on the back 'as far as I can tell dude, grandma is all for it, my cousin is indifferent, and my biological father hasn't said anything about it, so… that no objections from my family'  
Stanley looking at these papers and could see the line he had to sign but then Melody spoke up 'look Mr. Pines, Soos looks at you as the father he never had and I see why, sure you can be selfish and swear at random point when you think your alone… but you genuinely care for those around you, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and the list can go on' Stanley no sitting on a couch.  
Soos sat on the larger couch with Melody 'now I… um we want to make it official for two reasons the first is for me to legally be your son and I never call you Mr. Pines but Father or dad or whatever you prefer', Soos stopped and Melody continued 'the second is that when we have kids of our own, yes were are planning on having kids but anyway when we have kids, we would love it if they can call you grandpa'.  
That last statement hit Stanley like a landslide, he didn't know how to react to all this it was like some sort of fantasy only better than any fantasy he could possibly dream up, and he knew this wasn't something that Bill Cipher would conjure up, if there was something that one eyed demon would never understand it was unconditional love. In short this was real, and he looked down at the signing line and thought to himself 'well Stanley, if there is a chance for eternal happiness, this is it and you better take it' and he signed the line.  
Soos and Melody looked at the document 'were going to have to get Pacifica to examine this but it's safe to say…' and he gives Stanley a hug 'welcome to the family dad' Soos looks at Melody 'hey get over here, your part of this family too'  
Melody joins the hug 'yea, in about six hours'  
'SIX HOURS!' and everyone looked and saw Mabel with her jaw dropped and she quickly ran up to Melody and grabbed her wrist 'we got to get you ready now'  
Melody turned to Soos 'we'll see you in a few hours honey' and she was whisked away.  
Stan looked at Soos 'well that just happened'

The Past Five hours have been hectic to say the least, trying to get the guests to assemble at the designated area to the side of the sap Chapel in an orderly fashion was a head ache to say the least. All the groom's men and Bride's maids had to help guide guests to their appropriate seats, and some were far more difficult than others. Like the multi-bear for example, not only they had to get him near the front because of his near sightedness but also had to be relatively close to the bathroom due to his Spastic Colin and as far from manitors as possible to avoid a scuffle, 'Dipper was looking at a diagram of the seating arrangements with Pacifica 'ok if we have him sit here he will be less than fifty feet from the out-houses but he will be only twenty feet from the wedding ceremony'.  
Pacifica looked at the spot 'but he'll only be two tables from the manitors' she looks at the diagram and points 'we could seat him with the gnomes they are at least ten tables away from the manitors and its next to the ceremony'  
Dipper sighed 'it a great spot but it's too far from the out-houses he'll get up every five or so mins just to go the bathroom'  
The two of the continued to look at diagram with their hands on their chins 'hymmmm?'  
in the meantime Mabel and Stanford helped escort Abuelita to the main table, she hadn't aged well in the Two and a bit years and needed a walker were ever she went.  
'There you go Abuelita, how's the seat' Mable asked  
Abuelita look up wand smiled 'it's fine young one. How is Soos and Melody?'  
Mabel looked up 'I think they are getting the finishing touches done, they should be out soon' and Mable saw Dipper and Pacifica helping the Multi-Bear to his seat and she couldn't help but smile, Stanford was just finishing helping Melody's grandmother to her seat and he noticed the smile on Mabel's face 'so what has you so happy?' and Mabel just pointed to Dipper and Pacifica who were talking now 'oh Pacifica, the girl that Dipper denies but it couldn't be more obvious that he has a thing for her'  
Mabel raised an eyebrow 'obvious?'  
and Ford continued 'Mable I've only know your brother for two and three quarters years and he is great at many things… subtly isn't one of them and lying for that matter' and he looked at Mable who was listening intently 'heck couple of days ago when we were looking for the suits to wear, Pacifica came with a ghost in a silver mirror and needed it exercised which is understandable… but that should have only taken a few minutes'  
Mabel smiled 'knew it'  
Ford looked shocked 'knew it?'  
Mable continued 'she said it was the ceremony that took an hour, now that you cleared that up I know now that they talked for most of that time'  
Ford looking confused 'talking about what?'  
Mabel just waved it off 'doesn't really matter'  
Ford looked at the two of them who were still talking and Pacifica was laughing at a joke that Dipper told 'well it nice that he has a crush on such a nice girl, I heard that his previous girlfriends were witches to say the least'  
Mable sighed 'understatement of the century, but at least he recognized that and terminated those relationships quickly, she also lives in denial of having a crush on him you know'  
at that moment Ford and Mabel got the same devilish idea and looked at each other 'let's do it'  
'Do what?' Abuelita asked  
Mable and Ford were all 'oh nothing major' and they took a seat and discussed their plan

Melody was in a trailer with Wendy and Tambry who were doing her makeup, well Tambry for the more part. Wendy was just there for support, being the maid of honor had its responsibilities she guessed but Melody is a good friend to her and this was her big day so she was going to help her every step of the way.  
Melody was as still as a statue while her makeup was being done, Wendy looked at her a few times very closely to see if she was even breathing witch she was, But it was still a little uncomfortable with how still she was so Wendy decided to do what any good friend would do, ask questions.  
'So are you nervous in any way' Melody smiled slightly and Spoke but her mouth didn't move that much, her teeth didn't even separate 'yes, of course but I am more ecstatic than scared, but seriously it's taking all my willpower not to jump around in joy and fear'  
'hold still, you almost made me miss a spot' Tambry politely protested  
'sorry' Melody said through her teeth  
it was around this time that Mabel and Pacifica came in 'and that was how Dipper and I were able send a category 3 Ghost to the afterlife' Mabel finished telling Pacifica.  
Pacifica smirked 'well that is impressive but remember that bridesmaid ghost at the store?' Mable nodded 'that was apparently a category 5 or 6, Dipper doesn't remember exactly sense the journals were tossed in that pit'  
Mabel rested her head on her hands 'yea, he never really got over that'  
Pacifica thought to herself then looked at the other women in the trailer  
Mable couldn't help but fawn over Melody now in her Dress and makeup mostly done 'oh you look gorgeous'  
Melody smiled and nodded 'thank you'  
Pacifica approached her 'let's finishing touches on your makeup, the wedding is less than half an hour away' and she with Mable helped Tambry with the last of the makeup.  
While the ladies were finishing up on the makeup, Wendy had to ask 'so what has you nervous?'  
Melody thought on that for a moment 'it's a major change in my life for starters, and it's the catalyst for many more changes, like parenthood for example'  
'you fear that either of you won't be good parents?' Pacifica asked  
Melody sighed 'I have no doubts that Soos will be a good husband and father, I'm scared that I won't be a good Wife and mother'  
the Bride's maids all looked at each other in shock and for a few minutes none of them knew what to say. Eventually Wendy added her two cents and took Melody by the hands 'look, don't be too scared. Do you want to be a good Wife to Soos?' Melody nodded 'Do you want to be a good Mother?' Melody nodded again 'well I got news for you, you will be great at both'  
Melody a now a little confused 'what… how'  
Wendy then explained 'look the fact that you are scared being bad at either of those show you have a genuine desire to be good at those, and you will put your ****est effort into it'  
Melody looked out the window for a moment, her makeup is done so she didn't have to worry about that part any more 'thank you, I really needed that'  
Mable opened a box 'now what you really need is to get this veil on'

Soos was at the altar, he was constantly checking his bow tie and doing his best not to sweat but it was noon day so the heat was getting to him, he looked at everyone at their tables. The Manitors were far from the multi-bear, the gnomes had two tables all to themselves and all were using high chairs, and he could see a few others like the unicorns, the wax Larry King head, that 8th ½ president guy with no pants, the Ma & Pa ghosts from that store that Dipper told him about, the hand-witch with a some sort of hiker boyfriend, even the Northwests tough they seemed less than pleased. A Priest come out of the church and took his place at the altar.  
'You alright there son?' the priest asked in a very gentle tone  
Soos snapped out of his train of thought 'oh… yea! I'm um Fine, just Fine!'  
'you are no good at hiding your emotions Soos' and Soos turned around and saw Stanley standing behind him  
'oh thanks Mr… Dad, papa? What is it you like?' Soos asked in confusion  
Stanley helped fix Soos's bow tie 'dad, pap is fine, now what's not fine is the amount of sweat you are producing' Stanley walked over to Soos and fixed his bow tie 'is there anything that you would like to get off your chest?'  
Soos was quiet for a moment, after taking a couple of breaths his sweating had stopped and was calm 'no, everything is great. Going to have to make some changes, no more midnight strolls thought the Shack in only my underwear'  
Stanley eyebrows twisted a little 'well that's one image I don't need in my head' but he continued to listen

The organ started to play and Soos saw that his Groom's men were all in position so he had to stand in his spot.  
Dipper being Soos's best man was now standing next to Soos 'you ready?'  
Soos let out a little chuckle 'no, not really. But who is ready?'  
Dipper chuckled 'you are more ready than I am, you maintained your relationship with Melody to the point of Marriage, and I have dumped two girlfriends at this point'  
Soos put an hand on Dippers shoulder 'it's fine dude, it's good to have more than one girlfriend in a life time'  
'Thanks Soos' and Dipper looked at the priest, then the crowd and couldn't help but ask 'isnt this a little weird for you?'  
the Priest just laughed 'oh son… I have done many celebrity weddings from Kanye West to Nicolas Cage' he looked at the Multi-bear and the Hand-Witch who was sitting on a chair made of hands as she played the organ with the other hands 'honestly nothing surprises me anymore'.  
Then the Bride's maids were walking down to the alter they all looked drop dead gorgeous but Pacifica Stood out the most for Dipper, but his… fawning was going to have to wait because now he could see Melody who was arm in arm with Stanford who was leading her to the alter.

Once at the Bride and Groom were at the altar the Priest asked them 'before we get to the marriage vows, does the Bride and Groom have anything to say?' Melody shook her head.  
Soos thought it's now or never 'Melody you said to me that you look forward to having me as a wonderful husband who pays attention the needs of not just you me, but also his grandmother, friends, family and even myself and also that that husband is going to be a wonderful father' but now I have something to say to you 'Melody, you are not just friend who happens to be a girl, I have several friends that are girls, no you are far beyond that you are a girl who is by far my best friend and soon to be wife. You comfort others who are hurt emotionally and physically if last summer was any indication' that earned a chuckle from her and the crowd 'in short you are a healer and that is a talent that I'm honestly a little envious of, you desire to heal others even those who are less deserving. You love me without condition, even with my flaws and blatant stupidity you still love and put up with me' Soos took a breath and took her hands 'Melody I will always love you, I will never stop loving you, and I will always be faithful with you'  
Melody wiped a tear from her eye and was about to give Soos kiss but the priest stopped her 'wow not yet now we will get to the ceremony, Speaking of…'  
the Priest opened his Bible and the ceremony began.  
'We are all gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Soos Alzamirano Ramirez and Melody Amy Hindenburg in holy matrimony…

After the I Dos were done and everyone had their fill of Dinner, every one helped clear the floor of any table and chair to make a dance floor, by this time most of the creatures had left but the floor was still bustling with activity, the gnomes formed themselves in a giant gnome and had a dance off with the Multi-bear, Soos and Melody were of course dancing, as was Mr. & Mrs. Pines and most others were dancing.  
Mabel and Stanford met up at a table to discuss how to get Dipper and Pacifica to Dance with each other.  
'Ok Grunkle Ford this is how we should do this, First you talk with Dipper and I talk with Pacifica'  
Stanford looked at something said 'um Mabel?'  
But Mabel continued 'then we lead them to that corner of the dance floor'  
Ford a little more loudly then said 'Mabel?'  
But Mabel was still rambling 'then we push them…'  
'MABEL!'  
Mabel shaken a little 'what is it?'  
Ford then pointed at the Dance floor and saw that Dipper and Pacifica were already Dancing, Stanford was smiling and Mabel's jaw was dropped. As Dipper and Pacifica danced they found themselves next to Mable and Dipper helped close Mabel's jaw and Pacifica explained 'look we knew you two had a devious plan to get us to dance'  
Dipper then Chimed in 'so rather than suffering through an overly complicated plot that would involve you dragging us together'  
Pacifica then continued 'we decided to just do it, and besides we like each other anyway'  
Mabel just stood there in shock, even when Gideon asked her 'may I have this dance?'  
she just took his hand 'yea sure' and went with him.

Meanwhile: in an abandoned NATO base in northern Canada a hooded figure was at a desk reading something.  
A young heavily armed man walked into the room 'sir everything is in place, and only await your orders'  
the hooded figure stood up 'good, now we shall bring Justice to those who have avoided it for too long' and with an armored gantlet closed a crimson book that had a gold Six Fingered hand on it and that 3 on it.


End file.
